


Moon Shines Red

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Adventures in the Sin Trade, Dark femslash week, Evil Xena - Freeform, F/F, Hate Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Xena wants something from Cyane. Cyane wants the same thing from Xena.





	Moon Shines Red

Cyane, alone in her yurt at last, brushed the knots out of her long blonde hair. Being an Amazon Queen in Siberia, an unforgiving land, heaped numerous stresses on her shoulders. Meeting power-hungry foreigners from the west complicated her job even further. She needed to relax.

She’d not yet begun to undress when the flap of her yurt opened and in strode Xena.

Cyane exchanged her hairbrush for her sword. “What do you want?” she demanded.

Xena stepped closer and grinned, showing perfect white teeth rarely seen in westerners, whose teeth tended to rot from all the sugars they ate.

“What do I want?” she echoed in a tone bordering on the manic. “I want something you’re going to give to me.”

Cyane tilted her sword, pointing it at Xena’s throat.

“Oh, but don’t worry. I’m not thinking of your meagre food supplies or your precious materials. And I’m definitely not thinking of your sweaty, naked body that I saw in the sweat hut earlier. I’m thinking of a simple spar with the Queen of the Amazons. Interested?” Xena’s blue eyes shone in the light of the fire.

Cyane considered the proposition, then dropped her sword to the floor. “No bloodshed. No killing. Deal?” She was tired of death.

Xena grinned, stepping even closer. “Deal.”

Cyane formed her hands into fists and held them to her chest. When Xena did the same, Cyane struck, going straight for Xena’s throat. Xena blocked, and struck back, but Cyane grabbed the fist and twisted Xena’s arm. Xena retaliated by using her other fist to punch Cyane’s stomach, making her loosen her hold on Xena’s first fist. They exchanged blow after blow, until they were both red in the face.

Cyane stepped back to yank off her coat, revealing her tight-fitting undershirt. Xena copied her, tearing off her own top layer before resuming the match. As they fought, Cyane recalled Xena’s words about her naked and sweat-covered body, which Xena had seen in the sweat hut. She thought about Xena watching her for ages and touching herself.

When Xena paused to rip off her undershirt, Cyane’s mouth went dry. Xena took advantage of her hesitation and struck her in the shoulder. Cyane growled. She rushed at Xena and tackled her to the ground.

Before Xena could react, Cyane straddled her, removed her own remaining shirt, and said, “That’s enough. Why don’t you tell me what you really came for?”

Xena smirked, eyes on Cyane’s bare breasts. “I came for you,” she said. “But you knew that from the start.”

Cyane leaned down until her breasts touched Xena’s. The contact made her nipples harden. “I did.” She craned her neck to bite Xena’s lower lip. “I was waiting for you to take what you’d only had a small taste of.”

Sitting up, Cyane took Xena’s hand and moved it to her breast. She stared into Xena’s eyes. “Come on, then. Show me what you’ve got.”

Xena grinned. “Gladly.”

She squeezed Cyane’s breast, eliciting a gasp, then opened the front of Cyane’s breeches. Without warning, she flipped the two of them over, leaving Cyane staring at her in surprise. She pulled Cyane’s breeches down to her knees.

“You humiliated me before,” she drawled, “tearing off my clothes and stealing them. Too bad I can’t return the favour.”

Cyane moaned as Xena pressed against her and nipped at her collarbone and up her throat. She felt herself moisten, and let Xena continue her course only for a minute before she pushed Xena away and flipped them both over. She thrust her hand in Xena’s dark hair and yanked as she kissed her hard, enjoying Xena’s gasps and moans.

Cyane moved into a kneeling position over Xena’s thighs. Meeting Xena’s hot gaze, she cupped Xena’s crotch through her breeches. Glaring, Xena bucked against Cyane’s hand, then sat up, bringing them eye to eye.

“You’re an impatient woman, Xena,” said Cyane, smirking.

She grabbed Xena’s hand and pressed it to her crotch. “Stroke,” she ordered, “and I’ll do the same to you.”

She gasped as Xena went straight for her clit, and tried not to buck her hips. With her free hand, she squeezed Xena’s breast, using her thumb to rub the nipple until Xena growled. She slipped her other hand down the front of Xena’s breeches. She touched the soft area around Xena’s clit before seeking entrance to Xena’s cunt. As Xena continued to stroke Cyane, bringing her almost to the edge, Cyane slipped first one and then two fingers inside Xena, pumping them and sometimes curling them. They carried on like this for several minutes, until Cyane felt Xena’s walls squeeze her fingers.

Xena threw back her head and screamed with pleasure, body shaking. Cyane watched the spectacle with a satisfied grin. Then she redirected Xena’s attention back to her.

Inside Cyane’s breeches, Xena moved her hand lower and coated her fingers in Cyane’s wetness before returning to her clit. Cyane gasped, and pulled Xena’s hair as her toes began to tingle. Xena dragged her teeth along Cyane’s collarbone, giving Cyane goose bumps as Xena continued to stroke. Cyane slipped her hands down Xena’s back and scratched, leaving her mark, as Xena sent her further towards orgasm. She gasped, just clinging on, then let herself come, groaning her release.

When Cyane came back to herself, she wrinkled her nose. She let go of Xena and got to her feet, rolling her breeches back up to her hips and pulling on her undershirt. “You can go,” she said.

Xena smirked, and tied the laces on her own breeches. She stood, stared at Cyane for a moment, then turned her back, picking up the rest of her clothes as she left the yurt. The flap closed behind her with a slapping sound, leaving Cyane in silence.

Cyane exhaled. Then she removed all of her clothes again and grabbed a washing cloth. She rid herself of the marks the foreigner’s touch had left on her skin, and reminded herself that Xena was not one of her people, and not to be trusted. Not that Cyane had forgotten.

Outside, the moon appeared red in the night sky, an unseen warning of what was soon to come.


End file.
